


i will find any way to your wild heart

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: gendrya week 2019 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Brotherhood Without Banners - Freeform, F/M, its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: gendry is the knight in the brotherhood tasked with keeping the highborn lady safe while they try to reunite her with her king brother, but she will not make it easy on him (day 7: because i can)named for the song “wild heart” by bleachers!!((idea from gendry’s post on tumblr))





	i will find any way to your wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from gendry’s post <https://gendry.tumblr.com/post/186538594203/oryss-gendry-au-where-gendry-is-already-a>
> 
> and also the tags from insomniarama were wonderful lmaooo

**Why did they have to go and do us like that?**  
**Why did they have to go and run from the dream far away**

**Were we there? Was I brave?**

**To think everything must die**  
**For anyone to matter**  
**Got to find any way to your wild heart**

**Wild Heart ~ Bleachers**

"You could swim with me," Arya suggests.

Gendry squares his jaw and crosses his arms. "Lem said I'm to keep watch of ya' until we get ya' home."

Arya quirks her lip into smirk. "Who said you can't keep watch and swim with me?"

"I did," Gendry grunts. "Finish up quickly. No one's staying here overnight for m'lady high," he mocks.

* * *

Gendry runs his hands over the grass, letting out slow puffs of breath while Arya emerges from the water. He can see her out of the corner of his eye, and while his specific directions were to keep watch of her so she didn’t try to escape, Gendry knew that he could not look directly at her. 

Just the image of water droplets sliding down her bare back from her hair would probably be enough to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Get dressed,” Gendry calls. “We need t’ start movin’ again.” He sees her pull her trousers up and tuck her undershirt into them. Arya turns around the face him and Gendry has to look away from her with only a sheer top on.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, in her stupid taunting voice that she uses every time she knows she’s done something to get his blood going.

“Hurry up,” he demands gruffly, his throat tight. She doesn’t respond, but Gendry hears a twig snap instead.

He clambers up from his spot against the tree and chases after her. He grabs her elbow before she can run far and pins her against the trunk of a tree farther down the river.

“Stop tryin’ to get away from us! You’re not gonna go far!”

“I’ll get far, one of these days,” she boasts. “I’m faster than you.”

He raises his eyebrow, reminding her that she’s the one he caught and pinned to the tree. “Yeah? Well, I’m stronger than ya.’”

Arya stomps on his foot and he loosens his hold on her wrists on instinct. Arya scrambles away from being between him and the tree, but Gendry grabs her arm again.

"_Why_ do ya’ keep trying to escape? We're going to take ya’ back to your mother!"

Arya squares her jaw and looks up at him with that defiant look that he hates. "Because I can do it myself,” she snaps and yanks her arm free. 

Gendry glares back at her, and Arya pulls the missing dagger from the forge out from her trousers and starts to run again.

"_Highborns_," he hisses through gritted teeth and begins to chase after her for what may be the twelfth time this fortnight.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I WANNA CONTINUE THIS SO BAD but i SWORE to myself that i wouldn't because i really just do not have the heckin time UGHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
